


One Thousand and One Nights

by revati



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Jason isn't planning to kill him, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tim is Scheherazade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revati/pseuds/revati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tim."</p><p>	Tim's heart jumped into his throat and Jason crushed him in a hug, his fingers in his hair, his lips sprinkling kisses on his face. </p><p>	"Tim.... Tim. Tim, Tim, Tim!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scheherazade

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... seems procrastination is the key to writing for me. This one is going to be more of a fluff piece than angst. Hope I manage it.
> 
> The premise? preRobin Tim is kidnapped by Talia al Ghul to help the nonresponsive Jason since Ra's is more diligent in his security around the Pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are names of characters either in or associated with One Thousand and One Nights. Since this is a canon divergent Batman fic, the characters won't completely match up or even at all.

 

###  Scheherazade

                Tim was probably hallucinating.

                Any second now, he’d wake up back in his own bed in his house in Gotham.

                He dug his nail into his palms. Still hurt.

                “You have watched Batman.”

                Talia al Ghul, as the woman introduced herself, sat tall and regal. With a slighter bone structure and paler skin, she could easily have been Janet Drake, though his mother had never looked at him with such calculating eyes.

                But Miss al Ghul wasn’t the problem. That would be the sentinel beside her, dressed similarly to all the other guards, but much younger. His dark hair was long and unkempt and shadowed his face, and he was distinctly Caucasian.

                He seemed familiar, but that was silly. Tim didn’t know anyone connected to this woman or any other kidnappers.

                “This,” Miss al Ghul motioned to the boy, “is Jason Todd.”

                The teenager looked up slowly. His eyes were more teal than blue.

                Yellow, red and green colored his mind, and Tim felt his heart drop into his stomach.

                _Robin._

*             *             *             *             *

                The house was rather modest for someone like Miss al Ghul and Tim quickly learned it was a safe house.

                The guards didn’t think he could speak any language other than English.

                They also were always around, with masks covering their noses and mouths. If they had shifts, Tim couldn't tell them apart.

                They had also been stationed there for two months, primarily to keep Jason inside.

                Jason was standing ram rod straight in the kitchen, staring at the microwave. Or maybe not. He hadn’t responded to any of Tim’s words, and after seeing him nearly kill a guard who tried to touch him, Tim was too afraid to try that.

                But this was Robin, who had flown across rooftops with a smile that taunted the shadows of Gotham. Robin, who had grown broader than Dick, darker than Dick, but had still crashed through windows with a whip-like laugh. Robin who had died, who was somehow alive, somehow here, when he should have been in Gotham where Batman was dying by inches without a Robin.

                “Jason?” He was talking to a ghost, or a specter.

                Jason hadn’t moved in twenty minutes.

                _You have a week._

                Tim didn’t think about what Talia’s mandate implied. Criminals had been vanishing, spirited away, from Gotham for two months now and Tim knew.

                He would die whatever the outcome.

                “Robin?”

                Tim stood and at twenty two minutes, Jason’s head swiveled towards him. Holding his ground, Tim waited as Jason’s shoulders, arms, hips, and legs aligned with his head. His mouth should have been smiling, his body dancing across rooftops. Robin was life and joy and everything bright in Gotham City.

                Jason blinked at him.

*             *             *             *             *

                Tim had been on the bus back to Gotham after failing to convince Dick to come back.

                He should have been paying attention. He might have noticed that the bus was nearly silent, that too many eyes were on him and too many determinedly not on him.

                He’d woken up half way around the world.

*             *             *             *             *

                Jason was appallingly skinny. Apparently none of the guards made sure he ate more than once a week.

                Tim was honestly not sure if Jason slept.  It hurt to see him this way because this ghost wasn't Robin, was more like an unaware and reanimated corpse. There was a guard outside the room Miss al Ghul had set aside for Tim, so he found his own spot across the hall and dragged some linen from a cupboard into a makeshift bed.

                But anyway, Jason didn't eat and the rebellion of his stomach was making Tim wince.

                When he made a simple soup and poured it into a bowl, Jason walked away. When he left food in the kitchen, it went uneaten.

                It wasn't until Tim cornered him with a mango that Jason took some meaningful action.

                He caught Tim’s wrist (his hand was so big compared to Tim’s) and moved the mango, still in his hand, to Tim’s mouth.  Then he walked away and it was Tim’s turn to blink silently.

                So after three days, Tim realized Robin would only eat if he made it clear that they both had food. Even then he wouldn't eat everything on his plate and pushed the remainder to Tim.

                But it was easier to look at Robin now. At least he knew something is going on in his mind.

*             *             *             *             *

                A week passed by far too quickly and Miss al Ghul glared down at him. Tim was less upset about his imminent demise than was probably healthy. Robin’s eyes were fixed outside the single window of the warehouse and Tim hoped someone would manage to get through to him.  

                “Take him.” She barked to one of the guards, but before he could touch Tim, he was on the floor.

                Robin was standing in front of Tim, tension in the line of his shoulders.

                Another guard shot forward, and Jason took him out as well.

                When all the guards were on the floor in various states of unconsciousness, Jason turned to Tim and Tim gasped as callused fingers run over his face, neck and heart. Jason’s eyes were vacant as ever, but he'd protected him?

                Furious, Miss al Ghul started forward.

                “No.”

                Tim froze. Miss al Ghul froze.

                “No.”

                “Robin?” Tim couldn't believe it.

                Miss al Ghul said nothing.

                Tim didn't die that week.

*             *             *             *             *

                They were back in the safe house, but Robin was different.

                He wouldn't leave Tim alone.

                Jason’s eyes were still blank, but he looked at Tim, really saw Tim, with an intensity that made his stomach squirm. Tim couldn't bring himself to ask him to stop when Jason had protected him and Robin's eyes felt less lonely than before.

                That meant Robin was still alive, right?

                Of course, Jason perched beside his sheets that night. Tim dozed off, and the next morning Robin was exactly the same, facing the door, back straight.

                “Did you sleep at all last night?”

                Jason didn't answer and he’d had dark rings around his eyes since Tim first came so he couldn't tell.

*             *             *             *             *

                After breakfast, Jason got up and collapsed onto the floor.

                Tim was by his side in a second. Jason’s forehead was slick with sweat, his breaths ragged and his pulse racing.

                “Robin? Robin?!” But Jason didn't respond; too deep in sleep and was this what he did? Stay awake until his body gave out? He was burning up and Tim could feel tears burning his own eyes. This was Robin! Why was he like this? Why wouldn't he speak or laugh or fly?

                Tim used to dream of Robin taking him away from his lonely house, but now he just wanted Jason to be okay.

                The rest of the afternoon was spent with Tim bringing wet clothes to press against his forehead and to squeeze water into his mouth. Eventually, his heart returned to a normal rate.

                Jason opened his eyes and Tim wanted to cry, wanted to hug him, and for once gave in to the impulse. Robin was warm in his arms and they both fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

*             *             *             *             *

                When Tim woke up, Jason was gone.

                But that wasn't strange so Tim wandered the house. He found the second bedroom, Jason’s, next to the one designated for him and Jason was sitting on the bed, swaying.

                “Are you still tired?”

                Jason blinked red eyes at him and Tim didn't know what to do. Stepping up to the bed, he pushed Jason onto the mattress. “Sleep. You’ll feel better.”

                Jason whimpered and Tim’s heart broke. Robin should not be so weak, but Jason was fifteen, years younger than Dick who was absolutely born to fly. Jason was a street punk. Tim remembered the newspaper articles, the buzz when Bruce Wayne took in another ward. He had wondered how anyone could be Robin after Dick.

                But Jason had proven him wrong again and again. He wasn’t Dick, but he was passionate. Every movement, every smile jumped out at Tim’s camera. He probably had more pictures of Jason than Mr. Wayne and Dick combined.

                Dick had created Robin, but Jason made Robin immortal, ageless, timeless.

                Then he'd died and Mr. Wayne was dying now. But Robin was immortal, and Jason was alive.

*             *             *             *             *

                Tim sneaked back down to the kitchen to make lunch (or was it dinner?) when the whimpers began. It was coming from upstairs from – Jason!

                Racing up the stairs and throwing open the door, Tim learned why Jason never slept.

                Jason was sobbing, his body trying to jerk back towards the wall, away from something.

                Tim didn't know how Jason died but it probably was more than a bomb as Mr. Wayne stated for the press. A wail tore from Jason’s throat and Tim forced down his anxiety and stepped forward.

                Then he was on the floor and wow, his stomach hurt. Several moments after he processed his surroundings, Tim opened his eyes and realized Jason was up, his gaze switching rapidly between Tim and his closed fist, his mouth gaping slightly. With a deep breath, Tim forced himself up and Jason flinched, eyes now wide.

                “Robin?” Jason scrambled back and yelped when his motion carried him off the mattress. He kept backpedalling until he hit the wall.

                Tim struggled forward but managed to get to the other side of the mattress, close enough to touch Jason before he had to sit down. Jason was staring at him, face blank and sitting on his hands.

                Was he…?

                “Jason?” Tim reached forward and Jason let him touch but was trembling. “I’m okay.” He really wasn't. “You just startled me.” Because Jason had been dead and now he wasn't and Tim couldn't find it in himself to care that it made no logical sense.

                Jason whined softly and pushed his arms back, as though trying to dislocate his shoulders, his feet tucked tightly beneath him. Tim had no experience with this. Jason should be seeing doctors or Mr. Wayne. Batman should be doing this, not Tim, but Tim was the only one here.

                If Jason was scared to hurt him, he would have to take the first step.

                Tim scooted forward and wedged himself into the space under Jason’s shoulder. He was much bigger than Tim, bigger than Dick was at this age. Jason was trying to lean away, but there was no room in the corner where they sat. In a moment of inspiration, Tim pulled himself onto Jason’s knees. “There, now my weight will hold your limbs down. See? Everything is okay.”

                Jason seemed to relax with the increased contact and with a shuddering rasp, rested his forehead against Tim’s shoulder. With Jason’s body curled around his, Tim became uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was in Jason’s lap, straddling Jason’s thighs. He automatically jerked to get up, but Jason’s arms ripped out from under him and pulled Tim back down flush against Jason’s chest.

                Tim’s cheeks grew hot and he had to think of something else, not this near approximation of a hug from Robin, from Jason Todd. This was different from the hug he'd received from Dick all those years ago, less bright, less carefree, more desperate, more protective.

                It wasn't until the sun disappeared that Tim realized Jason had fallen asleep and he hadn't had a nightmare.

*             *             *             *             *

                Jason wouldn't sleep without Tim after that.

                He'd drag a blanket to Tim’s makeshift bed and Tim would feel the red reach up his neck to his ears, but he'd shuffle over and let Jason crawl in next to him. They were probably in some desert region because there was nothing but sand for miles in any direction out the windows, and the nights were freezing cold, so sleepi- _sharing_ the sheets with Jason was just to stay warm.

                Tim always woke up with Jason’s arms clamped around his hips and his ear against his heart. A few wiggles and Jason would let him up and they'd both stumble downstairs for breakfast.

                At week’s end, Jason protected him again. Talia glared at Tim, but let him be.

                Jason’s eyes were a little less empty, his movements a little more deliberate as he wrapped himself around Tim that night. 


	2. Shahryār

 

###  Shahryār

                “I need my scrapbooks and photo albums.”

                Talia stared down her nose at him, but despite Jason having already retreated inside, Tim held his ground. The third week had ended and the bags under Jason’s eyes were lighter and he was eating more. He still wouldn't speak but Tim wasn't sure that was voluntary silence.

                “And why should I waste my time?”

                Technically her men would be getting it, but that wasn't the point.

                Jason was definitely in there, but he seemed to lose focus. He'd be walking up the stairs but would just stop and stare for any amount of time. And he wasn't staring at anything in particular.

                Honestly he looked lost. Tim certainly felt that way.

                “You want me to, er, wake him up. Visual aids might help more than just me talking.” Talia’s eyes were a tundra. “B-besides, I’ve been following around Batman for years and everything blurs together.”

                Tim didn't tell her he was homesick, that he wanted a piece of his life here so he wouldn't cry when Jason buried his nose into his neck at night and Tim remembered that his mother’s hugs were just as tight, his father’s just as lingering. They wouldn't be home for another week and… Tim didn't want to think about how they'd react.

*             *             *             *             *

                The next day, seven albums were stacked on the kitchen counter. Jason hovered by the kitchen archway, eyes fixed on them as Tim fried omelets (someone had restocked their fridge with eggs this week).

                After flipping the second omelet onto a plate, Tim steered Jason into the dining room. He didn't want Jason to take off without getting something to eat first.

                When the dishes were in the sink, Tim pulled the fourth album from the pile. The vinyl was familiar under his fingertips, the clinging smell of developing fluid a relief. Entering the sitting area, he folded his legs under him on the couch.

                "Jason?"

                Robin was staring out the window. Since the end of the first week when he'd defended Tim, Jason had been silent. "Why don't you sit down? I have something to show you." Patting the cushion next to him. Tim swallowed his awkwardness. He wasn't talkative by nature, but hopefully hearing more words would help Jason start speaking again.

                Robin moved mechanically into the seat and Tim was reminded again of how unqualified he was to help Jason. Scooting closer, Tim put the binder on his knees and...

                Okay. He hadn't thought this through. In all the years of chasing after Batman and Robin, Tim had never shared his photographs with anyone, had planned to burn them long before anyone else saw them.  It was rather horrifying that Talia's men were able to find his albums so easily.

                 But this was Jason. Taking a deep breath, Tim opened to the first page.

                The first page was an 8 by 11 shot, Batman and Robin side by side leaning over a rooftop, Batman as fierce as a gargoyle. Robin was shadowed by the Bat, but the colors were clear enough, a father protecting his son. It had been his favorite picture for a long time. Dick never allowed himself to be sheltered from the spotlight, the upbringing of a showman, but Jason had grown up in the shadows. Tim had treasured any shot that displayed the dynamic duo as family, lonely as he was for his own family.

                "Aaa..." Jason's eyes were wide, his fingers grasping at the plastic protector. Alarmed, Tim put his hand over Jason's. He didn't want the photos becoming folded, but Jason didn't appear to notice at all. "Ha..."

                Tears gathered at his eyes and Tim pulled the album away, dropping it out of reach before taking Jason's trembling hands. "I'm sorry, Ja-"

                Jason pulled his hands away, but before Tim could berate himself for setting him off, he was hauled into his lap, knees on either side of his hips. Robin's fingers were still twitching, but he clamped one arm around Tim's waist. The other grabbed Tim's right hand and pulled it to his chest.

                Tim's breath hitched when his palm settled over Jason's heart. Robin's face was scrunched with agony as he groaned. "Ra-rooo..."

                Forcing down the nerves, Tim brought his left hand to Jason's face, slowly tracing around his eyes where the mask would be. "Robin."

                Jason's grip on his hand loosened and Tim reached around him, reluctant to move lest the teen panic again. Maneuvering the seventh album into the space between their chests, Tim opened to the last page.

                It was his thousand and first photograph. Just reaching a thousand had been stunning enough for Tim, but after the picture materialize in his dark room, he was sure years of chasing after Batman and Robin had been for this shot.

*             *             *             *             *

                It had been a torrential night, the storm driving most of Gotham indoors. Tim had finally received a waterproof casing for his camera and so had slipped into his raincoat and boots. In six years of following the dynamic duo, Tim had rarely ventured out into the rain. But he'd dreamed, fantasized about the silhouette the Dark Knight would make against a lightning filled sky.

                It had taken most of the night to find Batman and Robin, and Tim finally wound up in Little Tokyo, pulling a tattered sheet over his raincoat and plodding a rooftop as gunfire erupted from a shop. Batman was already there, diving from a high rise and crashing through the sunroof. Tim fumbled with his camera, getting it up just in time for the shot.

                "Hey, kid!"

                Robin had seen him, squatting down and leaning over the edge. Tim had clutched the camera to his chest, desperate to not lose his pictures.

                "You can stay for the action, but make sure you get outta dodge before B sees ya."

                Releasing a line, Robin had stood and swung down. It was easier than breathing to bring the lens up and snap a picture, Robin smiling at him as lightning lit up the skies around them.

*             *             *             *             *

                 It was Tim's favorite picture, one he had multiple copies of in sheet protectors behind this one. But having been seen by Robin had drive him off the streets for several weeks.

                When he'd finally ventured out again, Robin, Jason was gone.

                Carefully, he pulled out one copy, setting aside the binder, and pressed it into Robin's hands.

                Jason's fingers tightened around the photograph, and when he looked at Tim, his smile was a little less dead.

*             *             *             *             *

                After that, the days were filled going through Tim's photos.

                Tim would card through the pages and when Jason wanted, he'd drag Tim's fingers to the picture he was interested in.

                Jason was perfectly capable of pointing himself, but he seemed to like touching Tim.

                Tim was perfectly okay with that, maybe.

                Today, Jason had crowded him against the corner of the couch,  Tim's legs pulled up over Jason's so they could lean back against the pillows, the album propped up by their knees.

                His heart was beating a mile a minute and Tim was stuttering through the stories.

                When Jason laced their fingers together Tim finally looked up. Robin was watching him.

                Robin was _staring_ at him, his body angled to see Tim, not the photos.

                Tim did not squeak. He absolutely didn't. He'd go to his grave swearing he hadn't.

                Jason blinked and leaned in.

                Cold skin slid past the shell of Tim's ear and warm air tickled the hairs on his neck. Jason kept coming closer and his weight bent Tim over the arm of the couch. The album thumped against the floor and Tim was desperate to not breath... because Jason was on top of him, their torso's lined up as Robin looked down at him.

                "Ro..." Tim blinked as Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "Rao..." He slapped a hand over his chest. "Roooa."

                "Robin?" Was Jason trying to speak?

                Jason nodded enthusiastically and looked pointedly at Tim.

                "Roo." Jason put his hand against Tim's heart and glanced up at his eyes again.

                "Oh!" Actually, Talia had never introduced Tim, had she? "I'm Tim."

*             *             *             *             *

                Talia glared, though Tim wasn't sure if it was directed at him or at Jason who was draped over him and not paying attention to her at all.

                "Jason."

                With a low snuffle, Jason buried his nose against Tim's collarbone.

                "Jason!"

                Tim turned his head as much as he could. "Jason, Robin?" It probably, definitely, wasn't smart to ignore the woman holding both their lives in her manicured hands.

                With a grunt, Jason shifted, settling his chin over Tim's bony shoulder and...

                Yes. That was a growl. Robin was growling at Talia.

                Talia's eyes narrowed. "I brought you here to fix him, not to make him your pet."

                Eyes wide, Tim gaped as the woman left. " _Fix_ Jason?"

                Jason stiffen against him, his arms jerking away as he jumped back.

                "Jason?" There was more space between them now than there'd been in the last week. Tim should not have felt cold; it shouldn't hurt the way Jason watched him.

                Winding his arms behind his back, Robin crouched, ready to run, to run from Tim.

                "Robin," Tim whispered, unwilling to spook him, "I'm sorry. I know there's nothing wrong. There's nothing to fix."

                Jason's irises were glowing from the shadows where he watched Tim like a hawk.

                "Talia is wrong." Forcing down his panic, Tim stepped forward. When Jason didn't flinch, Tim kept moving. "It's just a little hard to be alive again."

                Because there was no doubt that Jason had been dead, not with the Y incision running down his chest.

                Tim stopped at the edge of the shadows, reaching out a hand. "Please come back."

                Robin's eyes narrowed, but he took Tim's hand, wrapping himself around the smaller boy. Humming gently, he tucked Tim under his chin for a moment before disappearing back into the apartment.

                Tim could do this. He'd be okay as long as he could stay with Jason.

*             *             *             *             *

                It wasn't okay.

                Tim spooned out the last bits of the soup. He'd have to make more tomorrow, or maybe the fridge would be restocked with something interesting.

                Soft steps padded down the stairs and Jason peered into the kitchen. He didn't light up anymore around Tim, his brows furrowed and his mouth cycling through numerous awkward expressions.

                It didn't hurt, Tim reminded himself, plastering on a smile as he brought the bowls to the table. After three days he should be getting used to this.

                Jason remained focused on Tim throughout lunch, intense enough to burn as Tim sank lower into his seat. It wasn't as though he'd had Jason's affection for very long anyway.

*             *             *             *             *

                The days were endless with Jason keeping his distance. He rarely touched Tim even when they were sleeping, staying just close enough to hear Tim's breathing, and always seemed to be humming or clicking during the day at varying volumes. He tended to get louder throughout the day before erupting into intelligible yelling.

                It was sunny where Tim sat, but he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his knees pulled up to his chest, burrowed into the corner of the couch. Jason had never known Tim existed back in Gotham. Tim could accept losing his friendship now.

                With a soft sigh, a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Tim looked up into Jason's face, his heart hammering when the older boy slid his hands down Tim's arms.

                "...mmm. MMM!" Fingers dug through the sheet, and when Tim flinched, Jason pulled away, flying up the stairs.

                Tim wanted the floor to swallow him whole. He wanted to cry and scream, but he made himself walk up the stairs and into their bedding area. Tangled in the sheets, Jason was muffling his cries against a pillow. He froze when Tim settled down next to him, but he didn't run. Tim would consider that a win.

                "Jason?"

                "MMmmm."

                "Jason-"

                "MMM!"

                "I don't know what you need from me, Jason."

                "TIM!"

                Tim's heart jumped into his throat. Jason bolted up, panting through a broad smile as he crushed Tim in a hug, his fingers in his hair, his lips sprinkling kisses on his face.

                "Tim.... Tim. Tim, Tim, TIM!"

                Momentum pulled them down and Jason rolled himself on top, reaching every part of Tim's face, all the exposed skin on his neck and collar with his mouth, chanting his name.

                "Jason!" Tim gasped, well aware of the none too subtle pleasure his body was taking in Jason being so affectionate again.

                "Tim!" Jason crowed, slumping next to Tim and pulling the younger boy close. Tim looked up and Jason beamed down at him.

                It was the smile from his last photograph.

                "Jason?"

                "Tim!" Jason's smile was so wide. It was easy to imagine the mask, but Tim was surprised to find he preferred seeing Jason's eyes.

                "Is that what you've been doing? Trying to get my name?" Had he tried for Tim's name before his own, either of his own?

                "Tim." Jason affirmed, and Tim smiled. Worry and guilt clearing from his heart. Back in Jason's arm, Tim knew he wouldn't be able to give it up again.

                Jason's smile turned shy as he planted one last kiss at the corner of Tim's mouth and buried Tim against his torso. With all his restraint, Tim managed to not buck when Jason's hands smoothed low on his hips, though his face was probably redder than a tomato.

                Tim lost track of time as they remained entangled, Jason murmuring his name against his ears along with soft kisses that were melting into Tim. It was dark when Jason finally stopped, slipping into sleep. His pulse calming, Tim gripped Jason's shirt between them, resting his ear against his heart with a sigh. He was exhausted, and for the first time since he'd arrived, he fell asleep peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed by how many people read this. It's the face kissing in the summary isn't it?
> 
> Again, as with Ghost. I could really use a Beta for this. I'm not as good with grammar and interesting sentence structure for this as I'd like to be. It just isn't coming and I'd like some help. 
> 
> Yeah, Jason's gonna be real touchy-feely in this fic mostly because my personal theory on Jason's resurrection is that going from dead to alive would require Jason to get used to five senses all over again. So Jason, much like a newborn in that vein, is very curious about Tim, and the touching will only increase as their time together does. XD
> 
> As for why he was keeping his distance for a little bit, part of it is the suspicion (Jason has never struck me as the type to trust easily) and the rest was probably shame (even if Jason is ignoring Talia, he knows his lack of speaking makes him seem crippled and he doesn't want Tim to see him that way.) Just leaving that explanation here because I probably won't have Tim actually think about it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm kinda plodding through the next chapter of Ghost, but hopefully will be able to get that posted before the end of the month.


	3. Abassa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning guys: I know absolutely nothing about deserts beyond what a superficial run through of Wikipedia could tell me. Sand dunes are actually humongous but Tim isn’t an expert on desert either. I’m sure plenty more doesn’t make sense, but I’ll try to get them out of the desert relatively quickly so as to be less annoying to people who actually know these things.

 

###  Abassa

                Talia was less than impressed with Jason's progress, ("I allowed you near him so he would remember his _past_.") as if she had done Tim a huge favor by kidnapping him.

                Jason hadn't lashed out, thankfully, and Tim had at least another week.

                Two days later, he had his ear pressed to the backdoor. According to the guards, Talia had been working harder to get her father away from the Pit, whatever that was. She was sure she'd have access to it soon, and then they could get rid of Tim.

                Tim went cold as one guard laughed. Apparently his parents had created a storm when they'd returned home. He hoped they knew he loved them.

                Jason crouched against Tim's back, his body warm and his arms looping around him. He'd been doing this more often, almost marveling at how much smaller Tim was. Tim didn't mind, he could feel the steady beat of Jason's heart this way.

                Tim shifted to face him. Did Jason know he loved him?

                But Jason wasn't looking at him, his focus locked on the guards. His arms pulled Tim closer into his chest as the guards laughed again and Tim felt himself growing colder. Jason understood. He didn't doubt that.

                They really needed to escape from here.

*             *             *             *             *

                Jason was a Bat, sneaky was just part of the training.

                But Jason was also Robin, flash and flare and more than ready to use his fists to get past the guards. They couldn't afford to do that randomly. After three days of intense scrutiny, Tim could be sure that there were three different sets of guards switching off at regular intervals.

                They had few perishable items in the house and they could only take so much water before the weight slowed them down.

                When they weren't watching the guards or packing, Jason pulled Tim up to their bed. Robin had a few more words now, and he understood everything with startling clarity. The photo albums were stacked next to the sheets and Jason had leafed through them all, pointing out particular photographs Tim realized must have been days the boy wonder was taken hostage. Of course being Robin was dangerous, but until Jason had… gone, he’d never considered it.

                They'd have to leave the albums behind. Talia already knew, and even if anyone else saw them, Tim didn't have any photographs of Batman and Robin's faces.

                It didn't stop Tim from crying that night, burying his face against Jason's chest.

*             *             *             *             *

                By the end of the week, Jason had managed to say Robin and even Batman.

                Talia had been pleased but uninterested, and Jason had kept Tim behind him for the entire meeting.

                That night, Tim closed his albums for the last time. Jason had tried to fit them in their packing several different ways but even one would be dangerous if found on them. He just had to remember the negatives still at home. He could have these pictures again, maybe develop them with Jason… if they ever got home.

                Jason led him down to their stashed packs, his palm was warm against Tim's. Keeping his steps light, Tim clutched Jason's hand, his heart beating hard in his chest.

                "Tim." Jason handed him a bag. Robin's face was grim. It was time to go.

                With light footsteps, they moved through the house. Tim hunched down next to the front door on the hinge side. He'd be out of sight of the door if anyone ran in.

                Jason waited until Tim looked up and flashed a thumbs up. Then he smiled Robin's smile and threw open the door.

                Tim pulled his knees up as shouts and kicks split the silent night.

*             *             *             *             *

                Walking carefully, the pair made their way towards a distant sand dune to get out of sight of the house. Tim had been delivered to the location blindfolded but he gaped to realize they were really in the middle of the desert. There was a large jeep, but they couldn’t risk GPS tracking the vehicle. Tim didn't have time to worry about their footprints as his feet dug inches below the sand with each step. It was a hassle just to walk, although Jason didn't seem to have as much trouble. Heaving, Tim climbed to the top, where Jason was gazing into the distance in all directions.

                There was a light to the north, glowing above the sand almost at the horizon. Was it a town? Would they have a phone?

                Tim beamed; perhaps they would return to Gotham sooner than he'd hoped. He adjusted the hat and tied the cape tighter around his waist. Jason had dragged the two guards into the house and had tied up and gagged the pair, talking their clothes and headwear for himself and Tim. The knife Jason had liberated from one of the guards had some use cutting the fabric down to size for Tim.

                Wind blasted up here and Tim dropped to his knees rather than be blown back down the dune. Jason crouched down next to him and double checked the make shift belt that kept Tim’s clothes from pulling into the wind like a kite. “Tim?” Jason was looking down the dune.

                Tim tightened his grip and Jason leaned and they were rolling down to the bottom. Tim was too dizzy to laugh when they came to a stop, but when he did, Jason was there, muffling the sound with his palm. His eyes danced and they giggled before Robin stood and helped Tim to his feet. They had a few more hours before the guards’ shift changed and they were pursued. Tim’s hands were sweaty as he hurried after Jason.

*             *             *             *             *

                They both froze when a shout echoed from a short distance away.

                Before Tim could panic, Jason dragged him to the base of a dune and started digging. No, not digging, burying himself. He turned back to Tim and tugged. Tim looked up and the flickering torch at the top of the dune made his decision.

                Jason untied his robe and pulled Tim inside and under the sand just as men started down the dune. They were high enough that the pair didn’t need to worry about having been spotted in the dark, but they would have to remain quiet. They were only far enough into the sand to cover their clothes from sight. The sand pressed down on them and Tim was infinitely grateful for Jason’s robe which he hadn’t torn and now kept air for them under the sand. Jason was struggling with his backpack next to Tim and tucked the thick blanket they had packed around them just as more sand covered them completely. The light vanished and the only sound was their breathing and the roar of desert vehicles.

                Keeping very still, Tim strained his ears until the words couldn’t be heard before he noticed Jason fidgeting next to him.

                “Dad…”

                Tim blinked in the dark. Jason hadn’t said that word before.

                “Dad, Dad, please! Where? Where? Dad!”

                Jason was having a panic attack right there next to him.

                “Jason.” Tim tried. Jason was still crying out. They’d be caught! Tim reached blindly and hit something. The noise evaporated

                “Tim.” He sounded relieved and Tim could feel droplets running over his fingers.

                Shifting up, Tim ’s nose brushed against Jason’s jaw and they were so close. “Jason.” He whispered, their mingling breath warm on his face.

                Jason was still gasping and Tim could feel his pulse racing where he’d pressed his hands under Tim’s jaw. It subsided gradually and soon they couldn’t hear any other noises. Crawling out from the sand, Tim felt Jason sag and drop to his knees in the open. The men had gone. The moon had dipped halfway to the horizon by the time they moved. Had it really been so long?

                As Tim busied himself with checking their bags for sand, Jason took several deep breaths and seemed to relax. He took his backpack from Tim and conducted his own check. It would have been nice to rest for a while, but they couldn’t afford to be found again.

*             *             *             *             *

                The sun was up again long before they reached the town. They pulled their hoods up and kept their faces down; although it didn’t much help. The sand was blinding white and Tim knew his steps were slowing. At least the animals kept their distance.

                There was more life than Tim would have expected. Small thorny bushes and long eared hares and all manner of crustaceans and reptiles. They had only seen one large cactus, and Tim had really wished he’d had his camera. The blooming flower between its spines had been one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

                Another dune was ahead and Tim focused on the shade he could see from the early sun. The more pressing problem was Jason’s faster tread, but the older boy seemed determined to put as little time between him and the shade as possible.

                By the time Tim got there, Jason had opened his backpack and was wrestling out a box of rice and one of their canteens. Tim fumbled the canteen. It hit the sand they only started breathing again when it became apparent that he hadn’t taken off the cap. With enviable precision, Jason poured a cup’s full into a small bottle and handed that to Tim before capping the canteen. It wasn’t until the water hit his throat that Tim realized how thirsty he’d become. Walking, he seemed to have moved beyond thirst. Now he downed the water greedily and nearly choked and coughed it back up before Jason was there slapping his back. Tim managed to get it down and his eyes watered.

                “Thanks, Jason.” He managed finally.

                Robin grinned and took a small sip from his own bottle. The rice was just as wonderful and Jason tipped back with his hands behind his head. Tim repacked the bag and sat next to him. It was much cooler in the shade.

*             *             *             *             *

                A few grains of sand hit his face and Tim bolted upright. Next to him, Jason huffed and rolled over. It was still day, although… Tim would have sworn they’d been on the other side of the dune. Moving sluggishly, he reached for their backpacks and flopped into Jason who sat up with a painful grunt. “Tim?”

                “Sorry.” Tim whispered from where his chin was worming its way into the sand and might agree to take the rest of him with it.

                Jason trembled, laughed, under him and pulled Tim up into a hug. “Less tired?”

                Yes, he was refreshed after the nap. He smiled. “Thanks, Jay.”

*             *             *             *             *

                Talia’s men hadn’t been seen again and the night meant they could travel without fear of being spotted. The sky was clear with a new moon and filled with more stars than Tim had ever seen before. He could trace out the dippers and even the brighter band across the sky, the milky way. Again, he regretted his lack of camera.

                The trek was a little easier this time, possibly because Jason held his hand and slowed his pace to match Tim’s. But they made it to the edge of town just as the sun rose.

                Jason pulled them into a stable where several camels blinked at them. The air was a little warmer and the lack of lock was worrying, but with any luck they would only have to be careful for the stable boy. There were nearly two dozen camels in stalls that covered the entirety of the stable. Tim watched on look down its nose at him. As it bent closer, Tim craned his neck back to meet its eyes. They were so much bigger than he’d imagined.

                “Tim?” Jason had vanished behind the far stall. In the corner was a ladder to the loft which sported several bunches of straw. There was very little space and the boards creaked worryingly. One alcove was darker than the rest and Jason dragged a bundle over to it. They settled down behind it and drank a bit more water.

                “What if someone comes?” In their clothes, they might not be spotted unless someone actually paid attention this spot, but it was still possible.

                Jason smiled and pulled him down to lay his head on the straw. “I’m Robin.”

                Tim inched closer and relaxed when Jason put an arm over his hips. He was warm and suddenly shy under Jason’s eyes. What would happen if they got home? They lived in different houses. Mr. Wayne was unlikely to let Jason out of his sight again. His concern must have been on his face, for Jason leaned in and kissed his nose and eyes. Then he reached into his clothes and pulled out a folded paper.

                It was his full page photographs of Batman with Dick and his last of Jason. The pictures were creased and a little grubby but they were warm and in his hands. Jason must have been carrying them this whole time. It had been like leaving part of himself behind, but Tim had been prepared to never see them again. The tension of the last two days unwound at once leaving him drained but happy.

                “Sleep, Tim.” Jason took off his robe and covered them both. Tim swallowed against the tears and he couldn’t find the words to express his gratitude this time. With the courage of exhaustion, he ducked forward and kissed Jason. Robin grinned and his eyes promised something intense before he yawned and simply pulled Tim closer as they fell asleep.


End file.
